


An Unwelcome Third Chance at Life

by Offendedfish



Series: Reasons Why Eddie is Stressed. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Death, Dissociation, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Protective Siblings, Resurrection, The batman thing is very loose, it's temporary, use of possibly outdated slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: A night of delivering pizzas goes horribly wrong for Eddie but seeing as he's already nearly died before this doesn't stop him.
Series: Reasons Why Eddie is Stressed. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884871
Kudos: 1





	An Unwelcome Third Chance at Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just me practicing playing with prose structure and upon rereading this the story would make much more context if I wrote context for these characters but it is nearly 1 AM and I am not using my one brain cell correctly. Ok, so technically this is set in Gotham City in my head but there is no overt reference to it or its lovely citizens. This may change in the future if I ever finish writing the rest of the story.

The world shook violently as it staggered back into view in blotchy patches of fluorescent lights and rough textures. The sound of heavy metal drowned among the chorus of thumping and ringing rising in Eddie's head. His hands flew to the cold metal of the seat before him as the train rattled causing his stomach to twist and dredge out its contents.

"All will be well, sweet boy"

Crumpled in his seat, Eddie heaved a ragged breath nearly retching in process. His lungs burned. It stung to drink in the piss heavy air of the train but he knew he needed to breathe, to take in as much air as he could. 

"All will be well, sweet boy."

There was a heat.

A pulse. 

A gun shot. 

A flurry of voices and laughter. 

He could remember the wetness of saliva and tears streaming down his face as the warmth of his fingers dissipated. 

Oh, he remembered the cold.

His heart beat picked up. It was harder to dredge up breaths. He could feel his wind pipe close and hear his breath rasp. 

A cry began to wrench itself out of his chest. 

No.

No. 

No.

Please God. No.

"All will be well, sweet boy"

With another violent rattle, his consciousness began to slip.

He began to feel cold again as shadows grasped the corners of his vision. 

"All will be well, my sweet boy. Death will not take thee. You are unbent. Unbroken. Unsung."

\-----------------------

Roz settled down on the moldy couch, kicking off her heavy boots with a loud thud. She could already hear Mrs. Danvers screeching at her about the ruckus she's making but it was 4 AM and Roz was well on her way to a hang over. She couldn't care less if she tried. Pinching the bridge of her nose and sinking into the almost nonexistent cushions she slipped into sleep.

Frantic knocks yanked her out of her shallow slumber. 

She narrowed her eyes at the door. 

Eddie knew how to pick a lock. He can get in with out her help. She settled back into dreaming about mojitos and a full course meal. 

"ROZ!" 

It was Eddie alright. But wrong somehow. His voice much too rough and haggard for the cool, muscial baritone he usually brandishes.

"Roz!" he rasped whole body trembling, dead fish eyes wild with panic, calloused hands grasping at her shirt. 

Eddie buried his face in her chest, the scent of dried blood radiating from the crown of his head. Roz bundled him up and pulled him into their apartment. Looking left and right to see anyone suspicious. 

"Eddie!" Roz hissed out letting her hand frame his head, squishing his already matting curls, and covering his ears to minimize sounds. 

"Roz, I- I- they-" 

"Sh! Sh! Beh*. It's ok. Shhhhh, You're home. You're safe-" Roz noted the drying blood stains on his shirt and the crown of his head and the pungent odor of garbage permeating from him. "Shhh! It's ok. It's ok" She whispers pressing her forehead a kiss to his forehead. It took everything in Roz not to smother him. With all the gentleness she could muster, she pulled him close as slowly and as carefully as she could. 

"They- They-" he continued to babble into her shirt. The wild, haunted look in his eyes made glassy by tears. 

Eddie felt so small, almost offensively so. Her little cousin usually felt so big and capable. Eddie knew how to stand tall like he had the weight of a crown resting on his head. But now he felt like he could barely sit up at all. His shaking form still bundled in her arms she maneuvered them both to the couch. 

"I- They- I didn't- I couldn't-"

"Shhh. Shhh." She whispered stroking his hair, other hand rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. She could feel his body slump against hers, sobbing into her shirt, body heaving, desperate for another breath. 

They sat like that for a long time. Roz trying her level best not to cry or crumble or sigh. She knew from experience that shaky shoulder were never good ones to cry on. One of them had to be strong.

Eddie's labored breaths breaths pattered out to shallow snores. His death grip on Roz's shirt loosened. She would question him in the morning but for now all she can do is hold him. 

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Beh is a sort of term of endearment which is short for baby which to my knowledge is used by filipinas or at least filipinas in my family.


End file.
